


Late Night Confession

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Acute insomnia, Challenge Accepted, M/M, attempt at fluff, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Eggsy hated having acute insomnia. Where he would lie awake in bed after a long mission in a different time zone. Good thing his bedmate was alseep for him to spill his heart.





	Late Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Okay. So I don’t do Fluff, like at all. And I was challenged to do a fluff story; so this might suck. Really badly, it legit took me an hour to make it not sad; guess I am an angstpot as a friend so called me.

Eggsy hated having acute insomnia. Where he would lie awake in bed after a long mission in a different time zone, he sighed deeply and glanced over at his bedmate who was breathing evenly and deep; clearly asleep. 

Eggsy carefully got up and headed to their attached bathroom, he closed the door before he turned on the light. He grunted as he was blinded by the sudden light and blinked as he let his vision focus on himself in the mirror, he frowned as he took in the reflection of himself. 

His dishwater blonde hair sticking up everywhere and dark bags under his eyes. He sighed and emptied his bladder, he flushed and washed his hands. He debated getting into the shower but it was well past midnight and Merlin had to get up early for work. He ended up rubbing his face before he turned the light off and returned to bed.

Eggsy smiled to himself as he watched Merlin’s bareback rise and fall, reaching out and gently traced the scars on his back; he smiled to himself again as he gently traced three words into his back. Eggsy lost count of how long he did it, he kept repeating the words he was too scared to say out loud; he's come close a few times but he was afraid it was too soon.

But it has been a year since they started dating and four months since Eggsy moved in with him. Eggsy yawned as he finally, finally felt his eyes growing heavy. He traced the words again before he added a heart; because why the fuck not? Merlin was sleeping. Eggsy yawned again and rolled to his other side and glared at the clock. 

2 am.

Eggsy pulled the blanket up and under his chin, he felt Merlin shift and closed his eyes. Eggsy jumped out of his skin with he felt Merlin’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him against his fit chest; he blushed when he heard the sleep heavy Scottish voice of his lover against his ear. 

“I love ye too, mo chridhe” 


End file.
